respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scoped Assault Rifle
- Complete Tier 6 on the 3rd trial of the Summer Camp 2 (along with Water Gun skin) - Complete Tier 9 on the 3rd trial of the Halloween Haunt (along with Skeletal skin) - / through Cadet Kit (along with Cadet skin) |Damage? = 2 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 35 bullets |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Scoped Weapon / Assault Rifle ||currency = Cash}} Sco7.png|Old Design Of Scoped Assault Rifle. Sco1.png|Current Design in Menu. Scoped_Assault_Rifle_View.PNG|Summer Camp 2 Skin. Sco4.png|The Skeletal Skin. Sc.png|Cadet Kit Skin. SAR skin4.png|Skull Thunder skin. 2015-07-06 15.11.15.png|As Seen In-Game. IMG 0550.PNG|Scoped Assault Rifle's Scope. Respawnables_Scope-2-.jpg|The Scoped Assault Rifle Scoped In. The Scoped Assault Rifle '''is the 8th weapon available for purchase, unlocked at level 9, costing and has a 35-round clip. It has decent Damage and Agility like its counterpart, the Assault Rifle, but has increased Range, Accuracy and firing rate due to its magnifying scope which is good for killing at long range (especially for acquiring easy headshots). Strategy The '''Scoped Assault Rifle's's increased Range and Accuracy allows kills and even headshots to be made at a longer range. However, although its Damage is decent, once fired from afar, your opponent will seek cover, making this weapon less effective in serving its purpose. Nevertheless, it is still effective at killing opponents in single mode or multiplayer. Players can also use the rifle's scope to kill enemies at safe distance and to counter-attack enemies wielding long range weapons such as the Sniper Rifle. Overall, it is a good and cheap weapon to have in your arsenal. When fighting, try to side strafe a lot. Also, don't go Headquarters with this weapon, due to the fact that it's outclassed by Shotguns. Skin A limited time, Event-exclusive skin for the Scoped Assault Rifle can be obtained as a tier prize in the Summer Camp Event (which is currently inactive). In order to get the skin, you must finish top 3 in the winner team in 2 multiplayer matches (Team Vs mode) during the Event. The skin, when received, textures the Scoped Assault Rifle in blue, green and yellow, but you can switch it back to its original appearance by clicking the button on the icon. Another interesting fact is that you also get the Scoped Assault Rifle for free if you didn't purchase this weapon in the shop. It has a second skin which can be obtained by completing the third week of the Halloween Haunt 2015 Event. The skin, when received, textures the Scoped Assault Rifle in a black and white color. The skin is of a white skull painted on a black background. And it even has a third skin which was only obtainable by purchasing the Cadet Kit. The skin looks similar to the original skin but additionaly got white stripes accross the scope and grip. It also got the Punisher logo on the right side of the Weapon. Like any other skin for other weapons, it does not grant any benefits to the Scoped Assault Rifle. This means that it is used for cosmetic purposes only, or to show others that you progressed through an Event. Analysis Advantages *The Scoped Assault Rifle has infinite Range. *Decent damage for an early weapon. *It has scope which allows you to make headshots (doubling its Damage per bullet) *Due to having infinite Range, its Damage stays the same no matter how far you are. *Decently-sized clip (35 rounds). *Pin-point Accuracy. Disadvantages *Since it requires some time to kill targets, enemies from a far distance can easily hide for safety. *The scope shakes when firing, reducing Accuracy. *Not very effective against close ranged weapons at close range. Video Trivia *The Scoped Assault Rifle appears to be a cartoonish Galil Ace 52 or an Ak74M. *It has a red digital crosshair. *It has a desert-type camouflage which explains the rifle is being used in the sandy areas of the Middle East. *It's the weapon with the most skins, having 5 in total! * The Winter Ghost Rifle is very similar to the Scoped Assault Rifle except it has 5 less bullets in the clip and (very) slightly higher power per bullets. * It is a cheaper and almost the same alternative to its similar weapon, Winter Ghost Rifle, costing only , whilst, the Winter Ghost Rifle costed real world money (unless obtained from Ninja Path event) and is currently not obtainable. *This is the most effective Cash weapon for starters as it reduces the enemies Health so fast that its fire rate cannot be rivaled by some automatic weapons. * This weapon shoots 9 rounds per second. **Compared to the Winter Ghost Rifle, this weapon has a faster RoF. Despite the fast sound effect, the Winter Ghost Rifle got a total of 8 bullets and shots 1 each second. * The Scoped Assault Rifle needs 2 shots to explode Exploding Barrels. * Most people use this weapon along with Revolver because it is worth its price. * This weapon along with the Double Barrel Shotgun are the first 2 weapons to get a second skin (at the same time). And it's also the first gun to get 4 different re-skins! * It is the first automatic weapon has unlimited range. Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons